


That'll Show Them

by EvilWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilWriter/pseuds/EvilWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is tired of hearing people say he's too good for Stiles. So he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
<p>Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That'll Show Them

Stiles is glad school is over. More than glad, to be honest. He's starting to hate it here. Everyone always talks about him and Derek and how they can't believe Derek would be with him. Including Scott. And he's sick of it.

Scott starts on him again as they walk to their lockers. "You know, you don't have to keep pretending. I promise I won't be mad."

"But I'm telling the truth!" Stiles says for the millionth time that day.

Scott snorts. "It's me you're talking to Stiles."

"Ugh. Why do I even bother? It's not like you'll believe me anyway."

"C'mom, Stiles. It's not like Derek is in your league anyway. He's so Derek like and you're so, you know, Stiles like."

"Please tell me you're not still talking about this. Please. For the love of God, Scott. How can you be so blind?" Lydia knows he and Derek are a couple. She's always saying it's obvious when they're together. Stiles isn't sure about that, but he likes the idea. And he's glad at least one person in this school believes him. Of course, she's not the only person who knows and believes it. His dad knows, too. That. That went better than expected. Even if his dad did threaten Derek with his gun if he ever broke Stiles' heart.

"Lydia, please, I know my best friend better than you do." 

"Hey, McCall. Don't talk to her that way." Jackson stands behind Lydia intimidatingly. "I don't believe it either, but I'm not going to let you talk to her like that."

Lydia looks at Jackson. She smirks at him and he backs up a little. "I'm not sure whether I should kiss you or punch you in the face. Or maybe I should call you stupid for not seeing it either. You people really need to open your eyes."

"Derek wouldn't look twice at Stilinski. He's way too scrawny and weird."

Allison says something similar to Scott. How she knows him and knows Derek. Ugh. Why does this have to happen every time? People don't believe him? Fine. But they don't have to keep mentioning it day in, day out. It's like it's the only interesting thing in Beacon Hills. And it's definitely not. Werewolves man. And Banshee's. Those things are much more interesting than Stiles' love life. At least they're less annoying to talk about. To Stiles anyway. He's pretty sure they have fun discussing him and Derek. 

"Can we talk about something else? Please?" He wants to be in a good mood when he sees Derek later. Not a sour mood because of his annoying friends and Jackson. Lydia's excluded, of course. She's awesome. And she's Lydia.

"Just admit it!"

"Jesus Christ, Scott. How would you like it if I told you Allison was out of your league? Or if I hand't believed you when you told me you guys were dating? How would you have felt?" Scott doesn't even look sheepish and it pisses him off. It also hurts. Does Scott really think he's that bad? Doesn't his best friend want the best for him? It definitely feels like that lately. 

"Look, Stiles, I know you're jealous that I spend so much time with Allison now..." He breaks off and Stiles growls. Why the hell did he stop?

Everyone pauses. It's like someone has frozen time or something. Stiles doesn't know what the hell is going on until he senses him standing behind him. A smile tugs on the corners of his mouth as he turns around and looks into the eyes of his sour wolf. 

Damn. His boyfriend is hot. With his leather jacket and piercing eyes, he's a wet dream come to life. And his smile. Stiles always melts when Derek smiles at him. He wishes he did it more often.

He opens his mouth to say hey when Derek smirks and pulls him into his arms and crushes his mouth against his. Stiles gasps and his arms wrap around Derek's neck as Derek kisses him hot and deep and oh so good. He loves kisses like this. It's like Derek wants to devour him and Stiles is pretty sure he'd be okay with that.

The kiss goes on for a lot longer than is appropriate for public. But Stiles loves it. He deepens the kiss even more and wraps himself around Derek. He wants Derek to pin him against the locker and make him come from just kissing. He's very good at that. Very good.

Derek pulls back and Stiles slumps against him. He doesn't know how he's going to walk out here on jelly legs. 

People are staring at them and Derek snaps, "What are you looking at?" And most people walk away. Some of them run crying. Others daringly walk away a little and then stop to watch the rest of the display in front of them. Derek turns to his friends and glares. Stiles is pretty sure Scott must be shitting his pants now. He knows he would be if Derek ever looked at him like that.

"Derek, look...."

"No. You look. Stiles is supposed to be your best friend. But you're treating him like shit. I don't know where any of you get the idea he's not good enough for me. If anything, I'm not good enough for him. But he loves me and I love him. And if you want to keep him as a friend, you better stop doubting him."

With that, Derek takes Stiles hand and walks him to his truck. He gets another kiss before climbing in. When both of them are buckled in, Derek takes his hand and Stiles drives him back to the loft. He loves the loft now more than ever. It's a place they can be together without worrying about his dad coming home. They spend a lot of time there and Stiles hopes he can move in when he graduates. That way he'll be close to home and his dad. But he doesn't have to inconvenience his dad with having Derek move in with them.

Once they're inside the loft, he and Derek start making out against the wall. Derek always kisses him perfectly. It doesn't matter what type of kiss he needs, Derek delivers it better than anyone else could. 

"You taste so good," Derek says as he picks him up and carries him over to the bed.

"Ugh. You too." Stiles wants to climb inside of Derek and stay there forever.

Derek's body presses his into the mattress and the two of them pull at each others clothes until they're both naked and rutting against each other. It feels so good. Stiles comes. His whole body vibrates from the orgasm. He gasps and Derek moves from his mouth and starts trailing kisses down his body. He nips at his neck and Stiles knows he'll have a hickey there tomorrow. He doesn't care. He loves having Derek's marks on him for the world to see. He loves knowing Derek wants his mark on him. It makes him rock hard and needy again.

"Love you, sour wolf."

Derek laces their fingers together and continues on his journey down his body. He licks and kisses and nips at sensitive skin and erect nipples. "God, Derek. Please fuck me. Please. I'm not sure I can take much more of this."

"Shh. Just lie back and enjoy."

Stiles is pretty sure Derek is trying to kill him. He knows they've done this several times since he turned 18 a couple of months ago. But that doesn't mean he gets used to it. If anything, Derek gets better every time and he struggles to understand how that's possible. They fuck like bunnies when they're alone and sometimes they do it twice or three times ago. He's glad he can keep up with Derek's werewolf stamina, which is impressive.

"FUCK!" Stiles shouts when Derek takes his dick into his mouth. He sucks him down to the hilt and Stiles shouts echo through the loft, making Derek smile.

Derek sucks for another minute before letting him go with a pop. "Like that, did you?"

Stiles can't answer. He's too busy panting and being driven mad with passion. Derek doesn't hesitate. He starts licking at Stiles' hole, making Stiles squirm and gasp and clutch at the bed clothes. Stiles is certain now. His boyfriend is trying to kill him, or at least drive him mad. Maybe both.

"Please, Derek. Please. Please. Please."

Suddenly, Stiles feels fingers inside him, stretching him. And he lets out a cry of relief. It feels so good. So fucking good. But he wants more. He wants Derek inside him, fucking him, making him scream and bellow his name in pleasure. It doesn't take long for him to get it. Derek smashes their mouths together, devouring him, and enters him with a single thrust. The rest is glorious. It's soul-searing kisses and Derek hitting his prostate every single time. Derek laces their fingers once more and pins their joined hands over Stiles' head while he fucks him so hard he rocks the bed and slams the headboard against the wall behind him. 

Stiles knows he won't last much longer. He tries to hold it, but then Derek hits that sweet spot again and he starts to come. A second or two later he realizes Derek is coming inside of him. "Derek!" 

"Stiles! Mine!" Derek kisses him again as they come. His mouth powerful and demanding.

"Love you," Stiles gasps when it finally stops.

"Love you, too." Stiles feels kisses peppered across his face. He smiles and then drifts off into a deep sleep.

Later that night, he and Derek are driving through town when they spot Scott and the others. Derek deliberately drives over to them and rolls down the window when they stop. Scott's reaction in the funniest and also the most insulting. His eyes bug out of his head and his mouth pops open. Jackson looks like he's about to say something, but one look at Derek and he closes it again. Stiles knows the reason for this. There is no way anyone could look at the two of them and not put two and two together. His lips are puffy and raw from all the kissing and he's pretty sure they both still reek of sex despite showering when they woke up.

"Uh..." Scott says just as Derek drives off.

Derek smiles when they get to the traffic light. "That'll show them."

Stiles can't help but smile. "Yeah, you showed them." He rests his head against Derek's shoulder, happy and looking forward to the apologies from his friends on Monday. But in the meantime, he'll be enjoying his sexy times with his sour wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you guys think.
> 
> This wasn't edited, so any and all errors are mine.


End file.
